powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Affinity
The power to gain strength from something, or when a certain event occurs. Combination of Power Augmentation and Enhanced Condition. The opposite of Aversion. Also Called *Augmentation *Empowerment *Power-Up Capabilities Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with a certain object, event, or emotion, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers (E.g: those with Water Affinity may be able to unlock Water Manipulation when they are in a large body of water). Some users may be able draw sustenance from their affinity or even slow or stop aging. Applications *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced/Supernatural Stamina **Enhanced/Supernatural Strength **Regenerative Healing Factor/Supernatural Regeneration *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance Major Affinities *'Elemental Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by elements. *'Emotion Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by emotions. *'Environmental Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by environment. *'Organic Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by organic substances. *'Sin Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by sin. *'Virtue Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by virtue. Affinities *'Age Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by aging. *'Archetype Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by Archetypes. *'Arena Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by arenas and crowd support. *'Athletics Affinity'- Be empowered and vitalized by Athletics/Exercise. *'Belief Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by belief. *'Bond Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by bonds. *'Calendar Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by various dates and times. *'Chanting Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by chanting. *'Chess Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by chess. *'Cleanliness Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by cleanliness. *'Combat Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by fighting. *'Conquest Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by conquering. *'Concept Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by concepts. *'Corruption Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by corruption. *'Cosmic Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by cosmic forces. *'Cowardice Affinity'- Be empowered and vitalized by cowardice. *'Danger Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by danger. *'Dead Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by death. *'Demonic Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by demonic energy. *'Destruction Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by destruction. *'Dirtiness Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by dirtiness. *'Divine Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by divine spirits. *'Duration Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by passing of time. *'Entertainment Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by entertainment. *'Failure Affinity'- Be empowered and vitalized by failure. *'Fusion Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by fusions. *'Healing Affinity'- Be empowered and vitalized by healing others. *'Hunger Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by hunger. *'Insanity Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by insanity. *'Karma Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by karma. *'Letter Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by letters. *'Life Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by life and living beings. **'Monster Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by monster. **'Superhuman Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by superhumans. ***'Mimicry Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by mimicry. *'Loyalty Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by loyalty. *'Lunar Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by moon. *'Machine Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by machines. *'Magic Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by magic. *'Momentum Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by momentum. *'Morality Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by morality. **'Evil Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by evil. **'Good Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by good. **'Neutral Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by neutrality. *'Mystic Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by mysticism. *'Number Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by numbers. *'Oneiric Affinity'- Be empowered and vitalized by dreams. **'Nightmare Affinity'- Be empowered and vitalized by nightmares. *'Opposing Forces Affinity'- Be empowered and vitalized by opposites. *'Pain Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by pain. *'Parasitic Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by parasitism. *'Patronage Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by patron. *'Planetary Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by planet. *'Perversion Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by perversion. *'Reading Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by reading. *'Ritual Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by rituals. *'Sobriety Affinity'- Be empowered and vitalized while sober. *'Solar Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by sun. *'Stamina Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by stamina. *'Suffering Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by suffering. *'Survival Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by survival. * Taboo Affinity- Be empowered and vitalized by taboos/restrictions. *'Tattoo Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by tattoos. *'Thievery Affinity' - Be empowered and vitalized by stealing. Associations *Commonly accompanied by some form of Absorption. *May accompany some form of detection in order to know when their affinity is close. Limitations *May be limited on the amount of strength you gain. *May overload from absorbing too much. *May be weakened by the opposing affinity. *Loss of power without the affinity around or from going without contact with the affinity for an extended period. *May not be able to choose which Affinity you have. *Constant use of Affinity may increase dependency. Known Users Known Natural Occurrences *Full Moon (Various franchise); werewolves are at their strongest and most volatile state *Limbo (Charmed); expands magical powers and transcends laws of physics *The Nexus of the All (Charmed); maximizes all powers *The Nexus of the Halliwell Manor (Charmed); intensifies all magical powers *Yellow Sun (DC); grants Kryptonians supernatural powers *Natural elements (Various franchise); empowers someone with elemental powers Known Artifacts *Humpty Lock (Shugo Chara); grants Amu Hinamori powers *Dumpty Key (Shugo Chara); grants Ikuto Tsukiyomi powers *Silver Crystal (Sailor Moon) *Emphyreal Sword (Charmed); strengthens whitelighters *Fairy blood (True Blood); vampires become resistant to fairy magic after drinking fairy blood *Serpens Clavem (Witches of East End); strengthens witches whilst corrupting them *Deadly Virus (Charmed); temporarily strengthens all magical creatures before killing them Gallery File:Sozins_Comet.png|Firebenders (Avatar) reach maximum power when Sozin's Comet approaches. File:Hama_bloodbends_an_elephant_rat.png|Hama's (Avatar) waterbending reaches its most powerful at full moon, not only can she bend blood, but other bodily fluids, too. File:The_Hulk.jpg|Hulk's (Marvel) power comes from his rage. File:Werewolf2.jpg|Werewolves obtain maximum power under the full moon. File:Superman_-204.jpg|Superman ('DC) is strongest under a blue star. Aqua.jpg|Arthur Curry (Smallville) is at his strongest under the water. tsc-cast-large.jpg|Circle members (The Secret Circle) are stronger together. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Empowerments Category:Combinations Category:Affinity Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers